He Forgave Her
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A what if scenario from my story He's Back. What if Naruto forgave M'gann during the course of the timeskip? Focuses more on the personal lives of the characters and such.


He Forgave Her  
0  
Naruto x M'gnn x ?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
A what if, offshoot scenario from my crossover, 'He's Back.' You'll want to read that story first before reading this one. I also pull material from several oneshots.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
"Naruto, wake up. Please wake up. I can't lose you again."

There was pain coursing throughout his body. He couldn't feel his legs and his head was throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes and looking down at him with concerned Amber eyes was none other Megan.

"M'g...Miss Martian." he corrected himself. It almost tore at her heart to hear him refer to her so formally. "Are you alone?"

She knew what he was asking her. Why did Nightwing send her and not something else to help him. "Everyone else was busy." Naruto tried to move but she telekinetic-ally stopped him. "Don't try to move, you're hurt."

"I'm fine." he healed quickly. She knew that. "I misjudged the capabilities of my enemy. Send Nightwing my apologies." he tried to get up but ended up rolling out of Megan's lap. He didn't say anything as Megan helped him up.

"You need help. Let me help you. Unless you want to spend the rest of the night out here." despite how much it annoyed her, she really missed Naruto's stubbornness. The fact that she broke that trust, made her realize just how badly she hurt him. Giving up was not something synonymous to Naruto's person unless he was pushed too far.

Something in Naruto's eye caught her attention. She could feel his emotions, it was fear, but she couldn't quite pin it to what. It wouldn't be like him to be scared or just anything, well except maybe ghosts.

_"Fine,_" he said as Megan pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and steady him. Using her power she made sure he wouldn't fall over. _"Shouldn't we be flying?"_

_"I'm not sure the extent of your injuries. I don't want to accidentally injure you in case we're attacked on our way out of here."_ she reasoned as Naruto let out a grunt. Try as she might, Megan could feel old feelings bubbling to the surface. She wasn't suppose to care. But how could she not? Like her, he was different, an outsider of sorts. Every day he would try to tell her jokes or explain to her things. Despite the fact he was clueless on many modern things, that didn't stop him from wanting to experience them. Not to mention he was always so confident in no matter what he did and such strong beliefs. _'How could I ever thought you would have been capable of such a thing?'_

_'Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you? I thought Insidious had killed you. I thought I had lost you forever.'_  
Megan suddenly found herself alarmed._ 'Why are you in my head?'_

_'We have a connection remember? One that will never leave us.'_

_'If that's the case then why did you leave? You said that no matter what you would always be there for your friends. But you weren't. You left us. You left me.'_

_'I was upset M'gnn. You and the others...how could you think I would..."_

_"I'm sorry! You have no idea how much I regretted it. I should have trusted you."_

_"You should have had fate in us."_ Silence over took them for a moment. "I'm sorry. Considering I'm the one that left, I don't have any right to say such a thing." Now that he was in his right mind he noticed that M'gann had changed. She grew, sporting a new haircut and an air about her. She was confident, a lot more confident then he remembered and even the way she talked. He missed her terribly.

_ "I hurt you."_

_"You did, but I hurt you too. I, I freaked you know. I couldn't even turn to the one person I trusted the most and I didn't know what to do. I left, I just wanted to get away from it all."_

_"I'd give anything to change the past."_

"We can't change the past, but we can make a new future." Naruto spoke as he stopped walking. "I forgive you." he said as he cupped her right cheek and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her stiffen but she eventually relaxed into the kiss, her hands awkwardly his orange jacket. Moments later she pulled away panting and looked into his eyes. "N-no….this…can't happen…we can't.." she turned her back and walked down the side walk. "T-This is a mistake...I'm seeing someone. I got lost in nostalgia and..." she began rambling.

"M'gann, do you love him?" after the question left Naruto's lips, M'gann's rambling had ceased. She tried to say something, anything, but found herself unable to. "Does he know your a white martian or what your true form looks like?" once more it was met with silence. "Does he even know your fondness for Oreos?"

"Why are you doing this? Why now after all this time? You can't just show up after all this time and expect me to welcome you with open arms." her voice cracked at the end of her statement.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish, but even after all this time I didn't stop loving you. I miss you. I miss going to the carnival with you. I still have our picture and watching scary movies, it isn't the same without you. I made a mistake in letting you go, I won't make that mistake again."

"Promise me, promise me that you won't break my heart again."

"I do, and this time I tend to keep it." he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. His arm wrapped around her waist as her arms hooked around his neck. The kiss deepened and for that moment, nothing else mattered.  
_'I love you.'_ course through the link.

00  
Chapter End  
00  
This story isn't going to follow the main plot line. This is going to follow more along the personal lives of the characters and touching upon an alternate plot line. It won't be long, maybe three or four chapters.  
I know some people hate cheating, no matter what the circumstances are. I know some people are going to be like true love and others are going to be foaming at the mouth, but no one is perfect. Sometimes the heart can be finkle and things happen. People make mistakes and you have to make the most of the situation.


End file.
